


Fame, Love & Drama

by DoubleP1997



Category: Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Deal, Hate, Love, M/M, envy - Freeform, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunil and Vinnie are a couple since last year. They are happy and their lives are perfect until a certain mongoose returns... Shahrukh! He is back and, linke the first time, is up to no good. But what is his plan? And why is he acting so friendly and kind? And why... is he so addicted to Sunil? (SunilXVinnie and SunilXShahrukh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame, Love & Drama

"Vinnie?", the blue mongoose asks his friend as he slowly slides down the red slide, „When was the last time we did something... How should I say that... incredible?" "What? Are you kidding me? Yesterday I showed you my newest dance with all the backflips, the moonwalk and even my newest creation! What could be more incredible than watching me doing my very own ''Vinnie-nado''?", his scaly friend answers his blue buddy, who already arrived at the end of the slide and landed on his feet. Sunil turns around and just stares up the red area he just traveled down to see his best friends facial expression. But he can't see it! The gecko turned his back towards him and crossed his arms in front of his chest, signalizing that this question really depressed him. "Oh... Right! Your super-awesome Vinnie-nado! I almost forget about it because it was... ehm... well...", the mongoose tries to find the right words to cheer up his friend but fails. In the meantime Vinnie turns around and focuses the blue pet at the other end of the slide with his big and purple eyes. "Yeah? I'm listening... How was it?" He becomes a little bit inpatient but that is nothing unusual for Vinnie. Waiting for something is not his strong suit but he can wait if he wants to... Sadly that's not the case right now. "Quick Sunil! Think! Think! How was this strange and somehow frightening dance move? Scary? Unnatural? Bad? No, you can't say that... think, think, think!", Sunil tries his best to find a perfect word to describe the show he saw yesterday but nothing sounds good in any kind of way. Suddenly a special one shows up in his minds and leads him to giggle quietly. "Vinnie", he begins and turns his, with three dark blue stripes decorated, back towards the green gecko with the dark green haircut, "Your dance yesterday was very interesting and your Vinnie-nado was, well, one of a kind and indescribably! I never saw something like tha-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", the gecko almost praises as he rushed down the giant slide, leaps onto the blue mongoose and hits him hard. Hearing those words really made his heart skip a beat or two and turned his usually green face red and hot. "He really enjoyed my dance... He is awesome! I can't believe that he is really my boyfriend! Yay!", he thinks while Sunil tries to turn around and actual makes it! But then a sudden pressure shows itself on his belly and it is no one else but Vinnie Terrio, the best gecko and boyfriend you could ever ask for. "Wow Vinnie... Be careful or you'll break me next time. And that would be a shame because I would hate to break up with you only one day before our One-Year-Anniversary! Wouldn't it be?", the blue magician replies accompanied by a wink and a flirty smile. This only makes the greenish reddish face of the gecko turning even more red and his pulse strikes almost twice a second... at least it feels that way. "One year already? Wow, I can't believe you could handle me one whole year Suni...", he jokes and laughs in a embarrassed kind of way as Sunil only takes his two hands and kisses them softly. "I can only agree with that my green angel...", Sunil whispers as he stops his treatment for a short moment and continuous by carefully pushing his smaller boyfriend of his tummy and raises himself up. Then he places one paw behind his back and the other one on the back of his knees and with one quick move lifts him up and carries him to a big, soft and gray pillow. "But how about we two enjoy a little bit of Vinnil-time?" Vinnie giggles as he hears the new nickname for their relationship.

Vinnil means Vinnie and Sunil but you just delete the -nie and the Su- and BAMM! Vinnil!

"Here? Now? What about the others? They are all here! What if they see us? I don't know...", the excited but also a little bit nervous gecko asks while looking around to make sure no one would see them. But every pet is here! Pepper, Minka, Penny Ling, Russell and Zoe! Anyone could catch them anytime! Such a risk is frightening and... and... somehow arousing... "Oh don't you worry about anything honey... Suni will handle that." With these words the blue mongoose slowly lowers his head, seeking for the precious lips of his boyfriend. Vinnie closes his eyes and just concentrates on the overwhelming feeling as the furry and soft lips make contact with his own lips. The hot feeling and the breath he sends out and receives slowly turns him on and as he feels a paw slowly moving towards his lower area, a small gasps escapes. But there is no time to hesitate now. When Sunil is in the mood he gets what he wants and that is also one reason why Vinnie fell for him one year ago. He was so direct, so active but also so gentle when they first kissed and was even more gentle when they took it even farther. The battle of their tongues keeps going as the paw finally reaches his most private area as-

"Hey Pets! We have a new guest for the weekend! Vinnie! Sunil! He especially wants to see you again!", the voice of a girl shouts and it comes from the entrance of the Littlest Pet Shop. Blythe came back from school and is now here to start her work. Mrs Twombly went shopping ten minutes ago. Maybe more minutes or maybe less. Pets and time doesn't work together that well. But her voice is one of the voices the pets would always recognize. br /br /"It's Blythe! What is she doing here! I knew someone would catch us...", Vinnie whispers with a scared expression on his face and widened eyes. "Wow... Thanks Blythe... That was a real mood-killer... Anyway... Looks like I'll have to do it later. Now we should look who is visiting us", Sunil thinks and slowly pulls his paw back. He places both of them on the geckos shoulders and tries to keep him calm. "Don't worry Vinnie. No one saw us doing it here so we can just stand up and see who our new guest is. Come one!" With these words both males raises onto their feet and run towards the daycamp exit. Zoe, Minka and Russell are already at the entrance while Pepper and Penny Ling are still on their way. The two males are the last pets as they reaches the big and colorful entrance door. "

"So Blythe... Who is it? Is it someone we know?", Russell asks and everyone else repeat the question which creates a very noisy mix of voices. "I could tell you if you let me", the brown-haired girl explains and actual gets the result she tried to get. Every pet is quiet and just stares at her with wide eyes and a expression that says something like ''Tell us! Tell us! We want to know!'' "Yes, we already met him once but this meeting was almost two years ago. Yesterday his owner came here and made a reservation for him. He will return today and tell us something very important... maybe." "What is it?", Sunil asks and looks at Vinnie, who also has no idea. No pet does and Blythe, to be honest, neither. "I don't know but we will see... Let me introduce you to...", Blythe explains and takes a step to the left to reveal the new visitor. A mongoose with blue fur and light green eyes. His ears are decorated with white stripes and so is his tail, but he only has two stripes there. Vinnie and Sunil can't believe their eyes! The Mongoose in front of them is... Shahrukh! The self-obsessed, mean, greedy and selfish movie star and their worst enemy. "Shahrukh! What are you doing here!", the magical mongoose ask as he steps closer but only gains a little smirk as an answer. A few seconds later the famous pet decides to finally say something and greets the pets and Blythe. "Hello my friends! It is wonderful to be here with all of you and especially with you... Sunil..." The mongoose focuses his almost identical looking counterpart and even winks at him. With red cheeks and a faster beating heart Sunil only answers his glance and analyzes the bodyshape of his enemy. He looks quite attractive and his fur is really beautiful... But he won't fall for this! "Well... I wish I could say the same Shahrukh... But I can't!" With these words the blue mongoose turns around and stops behind his boyfriend, which hands he instantly takes and holds.


End file.
